Embrace the Impact
by DamnedAndDevoured
Summary: An ever watching figure shrouded in darkness. Sharp eyes piercing the gloom. Knowing. You are watched. You can't escape. What's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1: A Fleeting Shadow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, I am not making money from this. All I take credit for are my ideas in regard to the plot.

 **Authors Note:** This is a re-upload of a previous story. Working on grammar and what not.

* * *

 **Chapter One: A Fleeting Shadow**

From the shadows of a darkened alcove, a lone figure peered out at the oblivious people milling about around her. Sharp eyes, a glacier blue so piercing it tended to cement in place the unfortunate recipient of her gaze, locked on to a slim figure traversing the crowd of bodies. Classes had just finished for the day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A time that Fleur Delacour had been impatiently waiting for. Even as cold stone pressed sharply against her shoulder blades, Fleur could only be happy with this particular spot she had discovered in one of her first pursuits of the small brunette. Fleur found herself rushing there day after day to observe her prey with a self-satisfied pleasure. The Veela had discovered her conquest upon her arrival at the ancient drafty castle that was Hogwarts. It had been a day that she had been prepared for all her life; the day she would come into the first contact with her Chosen.

As soon as she seemingly glided down the steps of the carriage that had brought her from Beauxbatons and onto the frozen grounds of Hogwarts, her thrall started pulsing within the confines of her body. It was fighting Fleur for control of her mind in its effort to drive her to someone that was amongst the congregation of greeters. Never before had her thrall taken on the overwhelming sentience it displayed at that moment. She had been forewarned of this event, the thrall turning against and trying to overpower Fleur, by her grandmère. She was instantly aware of the fact that her destined one was somewhere on these chilled grounds. The Veela within Fleur pounded at her boundaries of sanity trying desperately to seek out what belonged to it.

It took all her effort to maintain control over herself. Fleur's saving grace had come in the form of Madame Maxime leading herself and her classmates forward into the frost-bitten castle. Fleur fervently scanned all the faces surrounding her as she was escorted into the building, frustration quickly growing within her. She entered a long hall and found herself sitting down with her fellow students at a table. Her search seemed never ending until finally, the spark of recognition she had been waiting for, shot up her spine like a bolt of lightning. The spark came from a small form entering the same door she herself just had.

A wild untamed mane was what first caught her attention. Lowering her gaze slowly she devoured the sight of her Chosen. Brows furrowed slightly over wide-set dark chocolate brown orbs that were brilliant with intelligence and passion. A small nose leading down to pursed lips, lips she wanted to brush her lips against desperately, a defiant chin completing the picture. Her mate was very cute when angered Fleur had decided then, purring in pleasure at her discovery. She consumed the vision of who her Chosen was. She was too far on the thin side for Fleur's comfort, too pale to be considered healthy in any region of the world. Her hair would be utter perfection with help of a conditioner Fleur was fond of. With many healthy meals and excursions into the French sun, she decided that her soul mate would be the very definition of beauty.

Fleur slowly came back to herself after being so entranced by her new, dare she be so bold to say (and she would), love. She also became aware of her surroundings once more regardless of how overcome she was with the desire to be next to her Chosen. Overhearing one of her companions complain about the shortage of bouillabaisse she understood immediately how she would achieve her desires. She stood abruptly and advanced towards her prize without haste.

"Excuse moi, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" She asked, staring at the girl unwaveringly. A red-headed boy across from her intended gurgled something incomprehensible before turning an appalling shade of purple. Luckily the black-haired boy next to her had enough wits to answer though.

"Yeah, have it."

Fleur continued to examine her Chosen until she finally turned around and locked gazes with Fleur. At the moment that their eyes met, Fleur knew that everything her grandmère had told her was true. Unaware that her eyes flashed a dangerous hue of yellow as she gazed upon her mate, Fleur moved forward. Coming as close to her destined one as she could without losing control of her tightly reigned in Veela. She absorbed every detail that she could again, her thrall thrumming inside her head urging her to simply take and possess what clearly was hers.

"You 'ave finished wiz it?" She asked her Chosen. Thoughts of the finality of their lives part, the conclusion of them coming together as it was meant to be, flashed through the Veela's mind. The girl merely turned her head away in a huff. Fleur smirked in response. Her mate was a feisty one, she could tell that already. Fleur had always loved a challenge. She couldn't wait to entice the girl into her arms.

Fleur had walked away that night. She had been watching her Chosen from a distance ever since. Listening to the people around the girl, learning everything and anything she could about her. She had attained her name first though, courtesy of a helpless boy that she had seen coming out of the same class as her mate. Hermione Granger. Such a beautiful name, Hermione, it fit her mate. The daughter of a Greek queen. Hermione would be her Queen in the end... whether she liked it or not. Fleur whispered across the open space between herself and her Chosen knowing it would never reach her, "Oui 'Ermione, you belong to moi."


	2. Chapter 2: Acknowledgement

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, I am not making money from this. All I take credit for are my ideas in regard to the plot.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Acknowledgement**

Fleur conceded to herself that hiding in unlit corners was becoming a new pastime, not that she minded. It was, after all, getting her closer to Hermione. Currently, she was in the library conveniently obscured by gloom in a cranny between two of the many shelves that were housed here. Not even a glint reflected from her white gold hair. It was also something that oddly thrilled the Veela inside her. She swore that she could almost hear it's purr of pleasure within her head. Her objective, make Hermione Granger acknowledge her. This was something she had been trying to do since her interaction with the delightful brunette some weeks previous. Spurred by an enlightenment that had come to the blonde by overhearing a conversation. If you could call a disillusionment charm and lurking in dark nooks overhearing.

She had discovered that one of the Durmstrang students, a famous Quidditch player apparently, by the name of Viktor Krum had been caught watching her Hermione. The group of Hogwarts girls she was listening in on proceeded to whinge, moan, and generally reject that such a thing could ever happen. Though not in such nice words. They had then begun discussing that everyone knew Hermione and Ron had a thing for each other and would end up dating anyway. Fleur had left feeling nauseous and angry; not before hexing the girls secretly for their unacceptable language in regard to her Chosen though. She knew who the Ron they were referring to was, you can't stalk a girl for weeks on end and not discover who their friends were after all. Even if they were sniveling simpletons, as every single time she came within a 90-meter radius of the boy had proved.

The overpowering Veela presence within her had urged Fleur to go and rend both boys limb from limb for their disgusting interest in what was hers. The idea of anyone other than herself possessing Hermione made her physically ill. So, she decided to nip the problem in the bud and make it clear to everyone just who the girl belonged to. She concluded the quickest means to the end she so desired was to make the girl acknowledge her. To make Hermione realize that she needed and desired Fleur. That she couldn't live without the blonde, that she wouldn't need or want to. She would make Hermione want and need Fleur just as much the blonde wanted, needed, and had to have Hermione.

So here it was that Fleur found herself in this particular niche gazing at her Chosen. The girl hadn't made it easy for the blonde to get close to her. It seemed as if she had an uncanny ability to sense Fleur's presence. Every single time in the past few days when the Veela had tried to make an introduction the girl had escaped through unknown means. So when Fleur began to saunter over to Hermione slowly, and the girl remained oblivious to her presence, she couldn't help the smirk that formed on her lips. Another concession she made to herself, the smirk was becoming a facial expression she couldn't rid herself of when thinking of her Hermione. When Fleur was no more than 5 feet from her prey she saw the girls back and shoulders stiffen suddenly. Deciding to take pity on her little love she cleared her throat and announced herself.

"Excusez-moi, I was hoping for someone to 'elp me."

She continued forward until her body was just centimeters from Hermione's. Feeling the heat of their bodies mingle left her with a noticeable ache deep within herself. Leaning down she drew in Hermione's scent slowly. A mixture of aged parchment, ink and an indescribable fragrance that could only possibly be the girl's unique aroma alone. She let her body move on its own accord for a moment. Her nose brushing against her companion's hair in their closeness before whispering in the other girl's ear, "You could per'aps be ze person to do so oui?"

She was delighted when a barely noticeable shudder ran through the younger witches body. The girl seemed to collect herself quickly though before inhaling deeply and turning her head to look at Fleur. When she did so she seemed to be startled by their proximity. The Veela held her distance staring deeply into Hermione's dark chocolate eyes, taking joy in the fact that if she leaned forward any further their lips might brush. Smiling at the wild-maned girl she rose languidly leaving Hermione in, what she could only assume by the younger girls furrowed brows, a confused state. A great compliment to herself since from all she knew that it would be a hard task to do in regard to her intelligent companion. After a few moments, the brunette blinked again and suddenly stood up, her lips forming a straight line and her brows furrowing further in displeasure.

"What do you need help with?" Her question was quickly stated. Clearly, she was hoping to get this over and done with, something Fleur would not be able to oblige her with.

"I 'ave been searching for a particular book, but I 'ave been 'aving much difficulty with finding eet."

Hermione frowned, her mind taken from whatever she had been thinking of moments previous when presented with something that she was well acquainted with, books.

"What's the title, I'm sure we will be able to find it, the collection here is extensive. I'm assuming it's in English correct?"

Fleur smiled at her Chosen's use of we, she would be looking forward to hearing it so much more in the future. "Oui, it iz in English."

The blonde cleared her throat delicately and spoke very carefully, enunciating each word slowly. "Creatures and their Consorts Through the Ages."

She watched as Hermione's eyes widened in apparent shock before speaking a mumbled sentence she couldn't understand.

"Excusez-moi, I couldn't quite 'ear you?"

"Yes well." Hermione slowly lifted her eyes to meet Fleur's, "The reason you couldn't find it might be because I have it there." She pointed at a large table that was piled high with books. Fleur cocked an eyebrow at her mate and smiled innocently.

"Oui, zat would explain vhy I could not find eet." She leaned forward and kissed both of the girl's cheeks, smirking harder as she felt her stiffen. "Merci beaucoup, I 'ave been looking for a long time. Per'aps I could sit wiz you and read vat I need since you are in need of eet as well, oui?"

The other girl swallowed hard and seemed to have a look of panic in her eyes when she answered, "Err no, that's alright, you can have it. I was just... finishing." As if to prove her point she started throwing things into her bag. "You can keep it, I will... I don't need it anymore... so..." She looked up and caught Fleur's eyes. Her's widening again to an incomprehensible level of cuteness. Fleur reached out and caught one of the frantically moving hands and stilled it.

"Non, you may keep eet." She couldn't keep herself from grinning in a predatory manner, "You are in greater need of eet then moi. I am told it iz a... fascinating... read. I vill be sure to retrieve eet from you in ze future. Be sure to enjoy eet, 'Ermione." With that, she drew the hand that was still within her grasp to her mouth before brushing her lips over the back the now frozen girl's appendage. She let go of the extremity carefully, letting her thumb caress it softly while doing so. She smiled at Hermione before she turned abruptly and left.

As Fleur walked away, the Veela that had been content and purring suddenly turned savage and commanded her to turn back and retrieve its mate. The thrall that had also been eddying about her body in a contented manner suddenly roused. A pulsing headache forming as if it were beating against her brain in an attempt to make her follow the commands of the Veela entity within herself. It took all her strength to keep walking and not give into her instincts.

Fleur was many things, she was not a fool by any means though. She had seen the books Hermione was reading. She was interested in Fleur, in what she was. She reacted to her in a way no other ever would, in a way no other could. As the gloating blonde continued her procession she realized that it might not be Fleur herself that Hermione needed to acknowledge. It might be the things that Fleur had awoken within her. She sighed and shook her head, the smile never ceasing from her perfect lips. Her Hermione was indeed going to be a challenge, thank Circe Fleur was ready for it.


	3. Chapter 3: Contemplations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, I am not making money from this. All I take credit for are my ideas in regard to the plot.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Contemplations**

Hermione Granger sighed to herself as she shut the book she had been reading with a snap. "Creatures and Their Consorts Through the Ages, tch, fascinating indeed. Too fascinating if you ask me."

The brunette scanned the Gryffindor common room looking for her two wayward friends, the oblivious lot that they were. She would just have to wait for the boys to come back from whatever escapade they were on so she could ask Harry for her desperately needed favor. She released another sigh and allowed her head to fall back on the well-cushioned sofa she was currently occupying. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and began to organize everything she had learned from the books she had been researching as of late.

Mumbling to herself aloud, "Veela, classified by the ministry as a Being. A sentient creature of profound beauty, when provoked and angered they are known to shape-shift into a bird-like beast with leathery wings and a ferocious beak. When such a transformation occurs they are classified as a Beast due to their extremely violent and even lethal tendencies.

Known to have their own elemental of magic, in addition to the ability to utilize "normal" magic, the use of which is natural and wandless. Only woman can be considered Veela. Male descendants of a Veela take all attributes from their fathers, while female descendants take after their mother more profoundly. Most strongly retaining the physical looks of a Veela and the magical abilities as well. That, compounded with the magic of their fathers, making them even more formidable opponents.

The origin of full-blooded Veela and how they kept their blood pure throughout time was unknown to all but the very creatures themselves. Any in-depth knowledge of Veela could not be obtained due to the secrecy of the entities. All that was truly known is that they wield a powerful force called thrall. They are vicious warriors in terms of physical, magical, and mental prowess. They are not to be taken lightly as foes, and even more seriously as lovers." Hermione's breath hitched at that thought.

The book she had been previously reading was very graphic in regards to how Veela interacted with their lovers, or indeed, their Chosen. Veela were monogamous, choosing only one person in their entire lives to couple with. How they selected the person was unknown, though Hermione had a sinking feeling she had some insight into it. The result of finding such a person either ended in an extremely beautiful romance or more often, a terrible tragedy. Veela, being extremely possessive and already prone to violent tendencies, had a way of destroying anything, or anyone, in their way.

The aftermath of an incident involving a Veela's Chosen rejecting them, or even taking too long to reciprocate the feelings of the creature, more often than not ended in death. A very bloody, and gory death, for the couple. Also, anyone that might have the unfortunate luck of being around them. Even worse, trying to interfere with the bonding of the couple. Hermione had never been someone that could be called a stupid girl. She could be a bit blind in some aspects. She was more bound to books than people. She hadn't lived through all the things she had without being observant and having a good amount of intuition though.

Hermione was very much aware that she had been followed ever since the foreign students had arrived for the Triwizard Tournament. She also knew exactly who her stalker was as well. At first, she thought that she was being paranoid as a consequence of the strange feelings that had washed over her on the day or their arrival. It had overtaken and possessed her, she had the strongest urge just to... run. To where, or as she now knew, to whom was unknown at the time. But at the feast, she met the person that had invoked such instincts.

The French witch captured her attention immediately. She could feel her presence. It was a heat that started at the base of her spine, licking upwards slowly as the other girl came closer. It was the strangest thing that she had ever experienced. The utter awareness, a want that came from so deep within her that she couldn't possibly identify the source. Trying to make her turn and run to the silver-haired goddess as she grew ever closer. When she approached Hermione she was completely and utterly aware of it. She didn't have to see Fleur to know that she was there. The more the distance closed between them, the more she was overtaken by invisible flames. It was all-consuming and extremely disconcerting. She wouldn't lie to herself though, it was pleasurable in a way she wasn't sure she was supposed or even wanted to know yet.

Thus, her knowledge of the gorgeous, not that she would ever admit that to anyone, pursuer. When she was alone in the library, walking in the halls, going to the Owlery, she was there. Always watching her from the shadows. She had to admit that Fleur was a gifted stalker, no matter how much she studied her surroundings she could never find her. Oh, but Hermione knew that she was there. She was, after all, an intelligent individual. One well versed in all things covert and secretive, a deep knowledge that came from one's life being in danger constantly and natural instinct. Fleur was following her, and Hermione now knew why.

The brunette wasn't one to play games though. She was a straightforward, more so blunt if she was being extremely honest, young lady. So until Fleur outright said something to her, she refused to acknowledge her. With that thought crossing her mind, the portrait swung open with a bang and the two boys she had been waiting on stomped their way into the common room.

"Oi Hermione, you'll never guess who we just saw!"

Hermione sighed and looked at her redheaded friend "No Ronald, I will never guess, just tell me."

Harry elbowed his friend and gave him a glare. "Just tell her what a fool you nearly made of us and get it over with Ron."

With a blush, Ron explained that on their way back from Quidditch practice, in preparation for next year obviously, they had run into one Fleur Delacour near the Beauxbatons carriage. She had actually talked to them, well more like requested something of them. Ron, being the blithering idiot that he was, began to drool and utter nonsense. Harry had to save him from himself and drag the other boy off.

"Well, what did she want then?" Hermione queried with a frown.

"That's the thing isn't, she wanted us to ask you if you had finished the book so she could read it?" Harry raised an eyebrow at her, "I am curious about that book by the way."

"Bloody hell, who cares about a book. How do you know her! Why didn't you tell me that you were on speaking terms 'Mione?" Ron spouted off.

Hermione gave him a deadpan look, "Because I spoke to her once and it was more than enough for me thank you very much. Does that answer your question, Harry?"

She looked to her friend that had a bit too much common sense for her taste at the moment, "It's just a history book. It was an in-depth analysis of the Goblin Rebellion of 1622..." She watched as both their eyes dulled at the mention of something academic and smiled internally. She hadn't been lying, it did mention the Goblin Rebellion and it was about history. More specifically about certain incidents that had happened in the past that related to the bonding of magical creatures.

"Errr... that's great Hermione. Anyway, I'm going to bed. You coming, Harry?" The boy-who-lived nodded his head and stood to follow before Hermione caught his wrist and stilled him.

"Harry, I hate to ask but can you do me a tremendous favor?" Hermione looked around them making sure there were no eavesdroppers before lowering her voice and continuing, "I was wondering if I could borrow your Invisibility Cloak."

Harry's eyebrows shot up so high they were indistinguishable amongst his messy hair. "Sure 'Mione, can I ask what for though? It's not like you to sneak out."

"Just a bit of girl time is all, it's... that time of the month you know." She raised her eyebrows and gave him a meaningful look, enjoying the blush that covered his face and neck. She was sure on some level she should feel bad about lying to him about that, she couldn't force herself too though.

"Oh, uh, sure, of course... I mean I will just go get it won't I?" He ran off up to the boys' dormitory leaving Hermione to giggle to herself until he returned.

"Thanks a lot, Harry, I mean it. If you ever need a little help with an essay, just say." She winked at him and ran out the portrait and down the hall finding a nice alcove to slip the cloak on. She had one destination in mind, the Prefects bathroom. She had been told about the swimming pool sized baths and wanted to go and relax. The constant stalking had taken a toll on her nerves, so the idea of such a retreat held a strong draw for her.

After some careful traveling, she found her haven and slipped in without notice. She looked around herself and took in the sight of the place. It really was as stunning as everyone had said it was. She let the cloak drop and carelessly started kicking her shoes off while eyeing the huge bath. She really would refer to it as an in-ground swimming pool, she didn't care for specifics at the moment though. She sat at the edge of the bath and turned on the faucets while pulling off her knee-highs. She had just let her blouse drop to the floor when she lent over to turn the water off.

Suddenly that eerie feeling overwhelmed her, SHE was here. Hermione turned her head slowly, dreading what she was sure she was about to see. She was still unprepared to take in the creamy white skin and nearly transparent blue lace lingerie that filled her sight. A melodic and sensual voice suddenly filling her ears.

"Why 'ello 'Ermione, you don't mind if I join you, non?"


End file.
